


A Summer to Remember

by Grumkle_Mumkle



Category: Gravity Falls, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, a pup named scooby doo
Genre: Fluff ahead, Gen, mysteries and non-mysteries are solved, scooby falls au, stan is basically pack mom to the scooby gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumkle_Mumkle/pseuds/Grumkle_Mumkle
Summary: When Freddy's dad gets a job in Oregon for the summer, it seems like it's all over. That is until he agrees to take the Scooby gang with him. They're in a new state and geared up for adventure!That is until they get lost.Now with a strange man named Stan, they have to wait for their parents to come get them and navigate their way around the sleepy town of Gravity falls.





	A Summer to Remember

For the Scooby Doo Detective Agency, summer had to be the absolute best time of the year. The sun hung high in the sky and the world just seemed nicer. School was no longer a worry and it was time to trade in chores for three whole months of mystery solving. They could crack out the snacks and notebooks to use for investigating rather than homework or studying. Curfews were kissed goodbye for late nights in the tree house going over the clues and laughing over the shenanigans they got into earlier in the day. If there was one thing the gang had to say to bad guys and evil doers, it was to beware because Scooby and the gang are on the case!

It would be their greatest summer yet! Or so they thought…

* * *

 

They were holed up in Shaggy’s tree house now and they were going to plan what they were going to do between cases. Solving mysteries was fun and all, but they needed something to do in the meantime. While Shaggy and Daphne argued on going to the comic convention or the fashion show coming up, Freddy was debating on whether to break the bad news or not. When the final vote was put on his shoulders, he sighed softly. It was now or never he supposed. As expected, it didn’t go well.

“You’re going to Oregon?!”

Freddy was never going to hear the end of this.

“Like, for the whole summer?” Shaggy asked, looking up at him from his spot on the floor.

They all look up at him and Freddy shrinks into the bean bag chair. The news wasn’t exactly ideal, especially in his case. Not only were his parents dragging him to a new state for the summer, he’d be dragged away from his friends. They said it was a great opportunity to make new friends to keep in contact with after the summer, but Freddy didn’t want that. He wanted his friends in Coolsville. He didn’t want adventure or new journeys if he couldn’t have his gang with him. It just wasn’t worth it in Freddy’s mind. He knew that the others felt the same way.  
  
“Yes Shaggy, for the whole summer.” He grumbled as the boy and dog duo puff out their chests. “And before you ask, I already asked to stay with you guys. They said no.”  
  
Shaggy and Scooby deflate- well there goes that plan. They turn to look at each other, then burst into tears, grabbing onto each other. What would they do without Freddy around to be their (mostly) fearless leader?

“The whole summer is like ruined!” Shaggy cries, holding onto Scooby.

 “Ruined!” Scooby parrots back, shaking his head at the injustice of it all.

Freddy frowns and got up to comfort them because he felt the same sadness overtake him. Summer wasn’t that long, was it? He could still reach them over the phone and he’d even send letters every week. They’d all still be friends once it was over, right? Three months wasn’t that long, was it?

“Well that’s not fair.” Daphne huffs, throwing her arms up. “You shouldn’t have to go all the way to Oregon for three whole months!”

What was going to happen to their group? Solving mysteries wouldn’t be the same without Freddy. What would they do for three whole months? She could only shop so long without getting bored out of her mind. Daphne loved fashion and shopping, but she also loved her friends and spending time with them. It wouldn’t be the same with one of the group gone.

“Guys,” Freddy almost whines, trying to get Shaggy and Scooby to stop crying. “I’m sorry! If I could take you all with me, I would!”

Their crying only gets worse but ceases when a small “Jinkies!” could be heard.

“Velma said jinkies.” Shaggy said with a small sniff, turning to Velma with hopeful eyes. Maybe their summer was saved after all? “What is it Velma?”

Velma looks at them. The answer was simple really. “We ask our parents to go with him.” She said with a small smile. “What’s the worst they could say?”

“Jeepers Velma that’s genius!” Daphne cheered, hugging Velma tight.

“Yeah Velms, the summer is saved!” Shaggy said, joining the girls in their hug. Scooby joins in and hope form in their hearts. They look up at Freddy with wide eyes.

Freddy blinks, then looks at the others and grinned. They… they could do that. It wasn’t like they’d be traveling with strangers. Their families all knew each other and got together frequently. It wouldn’t be too hard to convince them, was it?

“You’re the smartest person in the world, Velma.” He said, joining their hug.

Then the group starts to plan and make a list of what they would need. Giggling and yelling of all the things they would see could be heard from outside of the treehouse. There was no way the Scooby Gang was taking no for an answer. They were a family and they wouldn’t be separated, no matter what came stood in their way. Freddy was going to Oregon and they were definitely going to go with him.

Maybe their summer wasn’t ruined after all.

 


End file.
